


The Big Day

by IzzyDowneyPace



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyDowneyPace/pseuds/IzzyDowneyPace
Summary: 经过十几年的艰难跋涉，两位黑道大佬终于结婚了。





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> warning：双性ad，已经有崽，后记有一丢丢的pwp，隐晦到不能再隐晦的安娜和阿不福思的骨科。

1.在报纸上公布婚约

十二月雪夜。  
一辆半旧的汽车从街角拐过弯，慢悠悠的停在报纸出版社的楼下。雪落无声，整条街只有小汽车熄火后的一阵发动机的余震，半晌后，钥匙声叮叮当当落进一个口袋里，车门吱嘎打开，皮鞋踩进雪堆，擦烟后的火石合拢，男人轻微地溢出一口含着尼古丁的低叹。  
阿不思老神在在地靠着车门把烟抽尽，全程抬着头看灯光下飘落的细雪，静谧得简直就像平安夜。剩余的火光被他碾进掌心里。皮手套的掌心位置被无数次地加固过，看得出来是经年积古的老物件了。老物件，他一向用的得心应手。他摘下皮手套，路灯罩着他和他的小汽车，在地上温柔地铺开一个圆圈。像是电影里演过的那样，心中有千言万语的主角往往都需要一盏只照向自己的灯，主角们在灯光里跳雨中曲。皮鞋咯吱咯吱得踩着积雪，阿不思把烟蒂扔进路灯下的垃圾桶里，然后摸索着下巴，一路走，一路缓慢地、详尽地嗅闻他两指间留存的烟味—就像他每签署一份文件、每夺取一条人命时那样的慎重。他不信教，但凡做出的所有决策后果都没有上帝来替他担，所以他总是这么瞻前顾后，小心翼翼，而事实证明，他的谨慎为他奠定了稳固的帝国根基。

寒风托起他的手掌，阿不思的左手中指被一个金圈套牢了。戒指的款式朴素简单，任何花哨的走线都被霸道地剔除开，一颗海蓝的宝石被固执地钉在戒托上。蓝色和金色乍一眼看过去不甚相称，可是阿不思盯着他看了三天，这微妙的配色在他眼里竟又和谐起来。“还是哪天去换一个银色的戒圈吧”他被戴上戒指的那一瞬嘟嘟囔囔地说，因为他的嘴里正含着他爱人的舌头。他张开手指，又握成拳，他看着从这枚戒指下穿过的皮肤伸展又紧绷，他感受着指骨与肌肉牵抻又环裹着这带着他体温的金属圈，像看不够似的测试着这枚戒指与他手指的融合度，毕竟他的生命突然被一枚戒指套牢，这半路杀出的变数，总是要费点时间费点力气去适应么不是？那双蓝色的眼睛俯视着这枚戒指，阿不思理所当然地想起这枚戒指的原主人，那个蛮横又固执的爱人，头一次在众人面前弯下膝盖，仿佛是赌气似的求婚—  
“阿不思，珀西瓦尔，伍尔弗里克，布莱恩，邓布利多，”盖勒特的声线一如既往地低闷，他在无数的日夜里咀嚼阿不思的姓名，这些音节都噗噗地流进他的心脏里，而当他的心脏每一次跳动时，他原本空荡荡的胸膛里都会奋力呼号这个名字，“你愿意嫁给我吗？”长年跟随他的文达应景地端起录像机而不是她那把枪（阿不思惊讶地看着女杀手藏在摄影机后似笑非笑的脸，他猜测这一定是盖勒特的要求），他们周围分属两姓的下属们沉默地聚拢过来围观这场按理来说浪漫温馨的人间真情。其中一两个年轻菜鸟因为伟大的格林德沃的下跪和阿不思悠长的中间名发出了不合时宜的抽气，文达的眼神立刻像刀一样杀了过去。阿不思的确被惊住了，毕竟这是工作时间，而他们私下也说好了，不到他们双方帝国稳定下来的那一天他们不会结婚，可怜的奥雷利乌斯甚至还被谣传过是邓布利多不堪的荒淫生活下的私生子。  
邓布利多的脑中仿佛一瞬间被塞进了整座蜂场般嗡嗡直叫，无数的意识和想法横冲直撞，人生的走马灯从他十七岁谷仓的亲吻开始播放—他实在想不明白这一出从哪儿来的。但是盖勒特周身散发出危险的气息，他的喉咙里开始抑制不住紧张的呼喘。哈，阿不思挑着眉快乐地砸嘴，伟大的格林德沃在爱情和婚姻的门槛前也不过是一个探头探脑又紧张兮兮的浑小子罢了。无论阿不思是否接受这枚戒指，盖勒特都做好了下一秒的心理建设，也就是立刻与什么同归于尽。鬼使神差的是，阿不思毫不犹豫地把戒指套进手指，快乐地说出我愿意，拉起他的未婚夫，亲吻，并且得意洋洋地把金光闪闪的手指展示给周边的下属们看。  
邓布利多向来是矜持柔和的，他的气质更像是大学里的教授，这也使他在这个行当里显得格格不入，最起码和他的未婚夫看起来是南辕北辙—但是下属们头一次在邓布利多的脸上看到了这样的得意与满足。看来格林德沃的脾气也多少感染了点他么，爱情就像一场流感，谁都逃不过去，下属们心里头念叨着。而正当所有人都在围观那只精瘦细长的手指时—  
突然“嘭”的一声响。全场所有人，除了两位当事人，立刻下意识掏出枪对准了声音来源，六岁的奥雷利乌斯头顶沾满了他拉出了迷你小礼花炮的彩片。他还在换牙，一激动的时候说什么话都在漏风——“我是婚生子了吗爸爸！”

阿不思想起这一切的时候眼中的笑意几乎要遮不住，这是一个危险的警告，凡是干他们这行的第一条要求就是稳住心虚。动辄露出的表情很有可能引来杀身之祸。阿不思作为这个行业的独特领军人物，待人温和，御下有方，秉承经营与教育两手并抓，双管齐下，当他在这行往来通杀五六年后，他的一双同行弟妹甚至都怀疑他其实是在搞大学特殊教育。  
记忆里的盖勒特以单膝跪地的角度仰视他，眼中的迷雾微妙地裹挟住他，“我们会获得更大的成就。你和我，我们一起，在所有人的见证下。”

阿不思站在灯光里凝视着这枚戒指，右手的拇指擦去了因为寒冷在宝石表面凝起的雾。他最后一次检查好小汽车的门窗，然后两手插兜晃进了报社的大门。

临近下班，社员都恹恹地享受最后一杯茶。然后他们一抬头，看见了传言里的人。  
另一栋楼上架枪埋伏的文达摁紧了耳边的通讯器，另外几栋楼上的狙击手按照计划锁定了报社里的所有人，她准星几乎就粘在邓布利多的屁股上，“邓布利多先生已经进了报社的门了。”  
耳机另一头，格林德沃嗯了一声，文达能听到他翻过一页账本，“等他办完事回来，你们远远跟着就行，”紧接着是拖鞋踩过木质楼梯的声音，“等他出报社时候，再通知我。”  
“是，先生。”

阿不思从口袋里掏出一张纸，上面是他修改过的定稿，不过寥寥十几个词。轻薄的纸张用他那只带着戒指的手推到负责登记的社员面前。所有人都沉默着，所有的眼睛都盯着他的后背，但是沉默像压抑的惊叫。新来的登记员是一个红头发的年轻姑娘，鼻翼上洒满雀斑，深蓝色的眼珠能轻快地在眼眶里咕噜噜地转。阿不思微笑着看着那些熟悉的雀斑和红发，他发现如果盯着一个人的时间过长，对方就会慢慢模糊成另一片影子。他想起远在海的另一边的妹妹。于是阿里安娜透过她冲他微笑。“祝贺您，先生。”  
报社里依旧沉默。无辜的群众企图以封缄自我远离危险中心，毕竟阿不思邓布利多的现身就是对街头死亡传说的另一重活生生的验证。然而邓布利多安心地在桌边交换了一下支撑的双腿，办公桌的台灯温暖着他的戒指，它闪闪发光，阿不思温和地回应，“谢谢你，安娜。”  
红发雀斑的姑娘咬住了嘴唇，“可是我不是……”  
“这不重要，”阿不思的微笑蓦地收住了，冰层骤然冻结，巨怪的背脊只在冰面下游曳过模糊的黑影。这会儿他倒像极了那些流言里对他描述的那样，“是个人模狗样穿着三件套的虚假教授”，“他的授课课堂是流血的战场”，也的的确确像他那喜怒无常的未婚夫。随后，巨怪潜入海底，太阳吝啬地给予冰面温度，更悲悯的微笑在他深蓝的眼珠中徐徐荡开，“这是一件天大的好事，不是吗？”

第二日，报纸的一页上出现了这样一则简短的消息:  
Forthcoming marriages: MR A.P.W.B.DUMBLEDORE AND MR G.GRINDELWALD  
The engagement is announced between Albus, oldest son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore of Godric’s Hollow, and Gellert, son of old Grindelwald of Germany.

 

2.选择请柬并按时发送

一月中，风雪更甚。盖勒特的睡眠一向不好，时不时需要借助酒精或者性爱，在他与阿不思获得稳定的情感关系后，他只在阿不思的嘴唇上品酒，在阿不思的身体里入睡。早晨四点钟时他就听到院子里有仆人打扫积雪，他略微眯着眼睡了个回笼觉，六点刚过，就被未婚夫从床里捞起来挑选请柬的款式。他们特地为此推掉了三日的工作，介于邓布利多在美学上刁钻的品味。阿不思对他的评价嗤之以鼻，并且恨恨地表示是盖勒特不愿在这种“小事”上放下他高贵且薄的脸面。  
总而言之，他们开始低调地出现在各类高档请柬商店的柜台前。迫于淫威的供销商展出了一款又一款或是高贵的，或是用了奇香异芬的，再或者是设计款式多么催人泪下的各类请柬，他们甚至还与知名设计师会面详谈，也没有选出个所以然。格林德沃像那些陪伴爱妻在巴黎香榭丽舍大街血拼的财力雄厚的丈夫们一样，在挑了几个小时的款式后面不改色地出了店门，然后沉默且沉重地坐在街边长椅上。  
紧接着指挥跟来的文达和奎妮进店跟着阿不思继续挑。

日落西山，对街的蛋糕店都传来诱人的香气，勾醒了对请柬时时不够满意的阿不思的胃。他围好围巾戴上皮手套推开门，正好遇上抱着一袋新出炉蛋糕正要推开店门的盖勒特。  
“我们来换一下吧，”阿不思笑眯眯地呵出一口气，把刚戴上的手套摘了下来，“我的手套换你的——”他很有格调地指了一下那个热乎乎的牛皮纸袋。  
跟随出来的文达和奎妮知趣地与他们保持两丈远的距离，尽管阿不思时不时转个身想要和她们分享这一袋新鲜的坩锅蛋糕。她们下意识地征求盖勒特的同意，结果只能看到老板慢悠悠地用手指揩过邓布利多吃的沾在下巴上的蛋糕屑。

“你在哪儿找到的这家店？”阿不思剥开蛋糕外层的纸膜，然后把蛋糕递到盖勒特嘴边，兴冲冲的眼神示意他尝一口，然而德国人的口味无论经过多少年都适应不了这样甜的食品。  
“就是顺着味道找到的。”盖勒特接过他撕下的纸膜，随手揣进兜里。  
咬了几口后，阿不思突然对这家坩锅蛋糕的花纹产生了极大的兴趣，对着光转着看了又看，”说实话，不如我们原来吃的那家店的好吃，还是淡了点。”  
“戈德里克？”盖勒特挑眉。  
“戈德里克。”阿不思顺利吃完第一个。  
灯光下盖勒特看到阿不思因为提起戈德里克山谷蛋糕店时眼尾温柔地皱起，索性转身把剩下的一袋蛋糕交给了尾随的两位部下，在阿不思疑惑的对视下，温柔地揽过他腰身，“走吧，我们直接去山谷那家吃。”  
“可是那很远？他在山谷里，我都不知道它现在还开不开门了。”  
“我们有飞机，路上去也就一个小时，就当故地重游，晚上住回老宅吧。”

戈德里克山谷是一切故事的开端，夏天里的爱情随着烈日烧得疯狂。盖勒特还记得他睡的迷迷糊糊爬起来，就为了阿不思去买清晨第一波新出炉的蛋糕。

他们如愿以偿在蛋糕店做出本日最后一批蛋糕时走进店里，阿不思的快乐是如此显而易见，他甚至可以在嘎吱作响的地板上跳不和身份的踢踏舞。阿不思背着手在蛋糕店里打转，店里的时光像被冻住的喷香面团，他甚至找到了十七岁和盖勒特刚在一起时在墙上留下的热烈宣言：我们将会永远在一起，AD&GG。  
盖勒特饶有兴趣地低头翻看菜单，二十年过去了，在原有菜单基础上新添的口味像星星一样点缀在最老、最原始的那些选择旁边，手作的菜单四周画着可爱的涂鸦。盖勒特把菜单拿起来，异色的眼瞳凝视着有些褪色渗墨的图案，他的脑中正在把这张加固了无数次的纸张和记忆里的进行对比。老店主拄拐坐在靠门的小桌边数钱，他认出了当年如胶似漆的年轻爱侣，并且在看到阿不思左手的戒指时乐呵呵地表示“我早就知道你们会有这么一天”。阿不思的快乐几乎在他的褐红卷发上坐滑滑梯。  
盖勒特把他叫到身边，阿不思撕开蛋糕的纸膜，盖勒特低头就着他的手咬了一口。  
“其实我觉得这个主意不错—”盖勒特在他耳边低语，手指划过老旧的菜单。

二月中，山谷里的溪水解冻，奥瑞利乌斯的个头开始抽条。由专人送达的请柬从戈德里克山谷送出，阿不思站在落地窗前，盖勒特从背后拥住他的肩头。为了请柬做出重大牺牲的奥瑞利乌斯获得了一日免学玩耍机会，此刻正拖着老宅里的老猎犬的尾巴在草地里打滚。  
第二日夜晚，阿不思在火炉旁接到了阿里安娜的电话。与其说是阿里安娜，不如说是借着阿里安娜名头打来发脾气的阿不福思。现在他们两个住在一起，一同打理在芬兰的生意。  
“你居然真的要和他结婚？！”  
阿不思现在下意识旋转手指，多角度观赏婚戒，话筒里阿不福思的嗓门忒高，惊得他下意识拿远了点，“平静点阿不，我以为这是顺水推舟的事情，你看，奥瑞利乌斯已经六岁了，再过几个月，他就要七岁…”  
“哈，”阿不福思的嘲讽劲道如此之大，阿不思看到炉火明显地摇摆了一下，“六年了，再加上你们在山谷里鬼混的时光，二十年了！天底下的男人那么多你就栽他一人身上！前面的苦你都白吃了吗！我对那个德国佬的看法从来没有改变过！”  
盖勒特刚洗了澡，推开卧室的门时身上松垮地披了一件睡袍。阿不思摁住了话筒示意他不要说话，但是阿不福思的声音几乎在空气里横冲直撞，如果声音能凝聚成图像，他将看到一个气的指天骂地唾沫横飞的弟弟，“别说是今年了！明年！后年！这辈子！我都不会再和那个德国佬坐在一张桌上！”  
盖勒特作出口型：不是我不想和他好好吃一顿饭，是他自己不愿意。  
盖勒特好笑地拉起阿不思，占据了卧室里唯二的座椅，明明对面有空座，他偏搂着阿不思坐在他的膝盖上，耸直的鼻梁埋进他的颈窝里，手指搔着他的手背。阿不思心安理得享受服务。  
“别这样阿不，难道你不想看奥瑞？他很想你。我也很想你。你的山羊也好好的。盖勒特也——”  
格林德沃的眉毛揪成一团。颈窝里的吻变成了实打实的一个咬痕。  
另一端的一阵窸窣之后，阿里安娜夺回了电话的控制权，阿不思很确信自己听到了阿不福思不甘心的辱骂声，但是这一切都被安娜一只手挡下了，“我们会按时出席的哥哥！天哪阿尔，我那天看到了订婚的报纸，你猜什么——对，我在芬兰也能看到英国的报纸，那么小的版面，传统的，一看就是你的要求吧，格林德沃不像爱守传统的人……”  
盖勒特直到电话挂下了才抬起头，“你的礼物清单都写了什么？”  
阿不思轻快地剥开他睡袍，故意迎合着他的目光舔了舔嘴唇，“一直拿不下来的政府码头使用权？西伯利亚的货？还有那颗奥本海默蓝钻？”  
盖勒特的手伸向他干燥光滑的脊背，肩头的吻开始变得燥热不安，“淘气鬼。”

 

3.指定Bestman

直升机螺旋桨掀起巨大的气流，阿不思抬手摁紧了自己的阳帽。盖勒特的发型依旧坚如磐石。阿不思有一瞬间的怀疑：奥瑞利乌斯小小年纪就爱捣腾发蜡已经是有人言传身教。在人影衣衫的疯狂摆动和护园小僮的叫嚷里，阿里安娜率先跳下了直升机。阿不思立刻张开了双臂，盖勒特看着他的小姑像鱼雷一样一头撞进阿不思的怀中，两个红色的头顶映成一簇火焰。  
“快！快给我看看！”阿里安娜高兴地扒拉着阿不思的手指，在看到那个巨大的，不菲的订婚戒指后，她一如既往地再次抱紧阿不思的腰，然后实实在在地亲上她哥哥的脸，两个貌美的脸蛋挤压出匪夷所思的画面，“阿尔！天啊！”  
盖勒特一如既往地矜贵地撑直了腰杆。阿不思睨了他一眼，你就嘚瑟吧你。  
另一簇带着刀尖的火焰踱了过来，他也看到了那个惹眼的戒指，鼻子里冷冰冰地哼了一声。阿里安娜从阿不思怀里转过身看着他，眉毛挑的很高，暗示他们出发前达成的不平协议。阿不福思砸了砸嘴，勉强地给了阿不思一个拥抱。然后烫手似的和盖勒特握了手，冲他点了一下头。  
“恭喜你们。”  
阿不思这个笑容里露出的牙齿数额之多是盖勒特没有料到的。

饭后，阿里安娜和盖勒特靠着壁炉交谈今年的军火收成，阿不福思一个人站在门边，奥瑞利乌斯在饭后有一个小时的甜品时间，奎妮正带着他去见新上任的甜点师。  
阿不思向着他的目光看过去，奥瑞利乌斯的个头和他上次碰面的时候长了不少，“他长得可真快啊。”  
“可不是么，”玻璃杯清脆地碰在一起，“谢谢你能来，阿不。”  
“你是家人，尽管我再怎么不同意你的婚姻，你依旧是一个邓布利多。邓布利多永远不会放弃任何一个邓布利多。”  
阿不思低着头摸索着玻璃杯，笑意倒映在酒液里，然后他一饮而尽。“看来我Bestman的候选人可以不用更换了。”  
阿不福思的眉毛这回莫名其妙地飞起，“你原来还想更换成谁？”  
“阿里安娜吧。”  
“天啊阿尔，阿里安娜做不了伴郎。”  
“所以如果你不答应我就没有人选了。所以我说，谢谢你阿不。”  
“你的戒指是格林德沃亲自挑选的吗？”  
“不然呢？”  
“它可真丑。一看就是格林德沃的风格。”  
盖勒特在尝试一块舒芙蕾的时候突然想打喷嚏，结果他呛住了，阿里安娜手忙脚乱地帮他把更多的酒送进胃袋。阿不福思在阿不思担忧地望向爱人的时候凉飕飕地又嘬了一口酒，“嚯，我说什么来着。婚后别姓格林德沃，愚蠢的德国姓氏别掺和进咱们家的名字里头。”

 

4.单身派对

阿不思其实很不向往这件事，因为这要占用他们夫夫二人宝贵的工作时间和家庭时间，而且他还要抽查奥瑞利乌斯的作业。阿不福思在单方面征求了阿不思的意见后大手一挥表示自主安排，有需求的开销可以找他报。没有被征求意见的盖勒特不赞同地表示这是一项传统，既然从订婚的第一步起他们就走在传统的道路上，没有必要省略这一步。  
当夜，勉强分房睡的阿不思听到有人敲门，打开门后是只穿了一件风骚开叉浴袍的盖勒特：“听说您叫了客房服务？”  
阿不思靠着门框捂住脸笑了半天，“你给我带来了一个派对吗？”  
“那是当然。”

 

5.婚礼

他们的婚礼举办点最终定在戈德里克山谷，那是一切开始的地方。  
盖勒特格林德沃在圣坛前定住自己的双腿，他听到所有宾客起立的声音，衣料摩挲，鞋跟碰擦，人群从后至前发出的惊喜感叹。穹顶下这串回响让他脑袋发懵，他们的婚姻走到这一步，途中唯一的分叉口是昨夜他脑袋一热把自己洗刷干净送上门的单身派对。尽管阿不思气喘吁吁地表示他一如既往得辣，但是在第二天清晨他一睁眼的时候他的准丈夫就消失不见，床头留了一张希望保持传统风俗的纸条。

介于他们的身份和工作性质，他们身边的好友无一例外都没有孩子，而山谷里的原住居民的小孩也早早被接出了山谷生活，所以早已过了花童年纪的小格林德沃先生穿着一身白色的西装勉强走在自己爸爸前面，没睡醒的小脸异常阴郁，他嘟着嘴挎着小花篮，用劲地抛洒轻飘飘的花瓣。介于珀西瓦尔早已去世，坎德拉在奥瑞利乌斯三岁的时候与丈夫共眠故土，阿不福思已经站在圣坛的旁边，能够陪同阿不思走上红毯的家庭成员就只剩阿里安娜一人。  
早前在他们争论伴娘服的时候阿里安娜就强烈拒绝了一切娇柔可爱的裙装，她坚持自己的黑白西装，掐腰，收腿，极具英国特色的三件套，和可以就地戳烂头盖骨的尖细高跟鞋，“这本来是爸爸的工作，阿尔，阿不又是bestman，只有我把你送出去。更何况我从小就没穿过裙子，我穿裙子容易摔跤。”阿不思凝视着妹妹，他很确定阿里安娜以前都是粉嫩的裙装女孩，他也记得阿里安娜在哪一年坚持扔掉了自己所有的象征温柔可爱女性身份的裙子，义无反顾穿上了黑白西装，为了开拓市场和稳固基业头也不回地去了海外。但是再多的话阿不思也说不出口，他指定了新的裁缝，为她的妹妹做了一套盔甲似的礼服。  
阿里安娜穿着剪裁合身的黑白西装，踩着高度惊人的高跟鞋，眼神肃穆但是两腮泛红。她激动起来时指尖都在发抖，那些细微的雀斑都欢快地蹦了出来。她身体不太好，这是邓布利多一家的秘密之一，医生给她准备了足够多的药物防止她因为过于激动而晕厥，他们的车在教堂门口停稳前阿不思就逼她又吃了一颗。  
阿不思的手稳妥地盖住了她，微弱的气声传了过来，“你怎么比我还紧张。”  
阿里安娜又深吸一口气，她瞪了她哥一眼：“就是今天了阿尔。就是今天。如果我做不好的话——”  
“不，你永远想不到你做的有多好。”

乐队演奏起进行曲，所有人的目光都注视着阿不思，他踏上红地毯和奥瑞利乌斯洒下的花瓣，觉得像踩在云端。巨大的幸福冲击着他视线所及的任何角落。他的臂弯里是他的亲人，他在亲人的陪伴下走向即将陪伴他一生的爱侣。这几乎是所有人都要面临的命题：你的血亲和即将成为血亲的陌生人。他们都穿着白色的西装，像家长面前偷情的少年一样在牧师的眼皮下飞速地交换一个对视。  
这也是盖勒特第一次见他穿这套西装，阿不思瞒了他很久，他总是执意这种等待许久后的心动和含着泪的甜蜜时光。阿不思果真等到了盖勒特微红的眼眶，他瞄到盖勒特把手藏进了裤兜握起了拳头。  
牧师示意音乐停止，所有宾客可以就坐。

阿不思和盖勒特中间，往往阿不思经常会被误认为信教的那一方，人们看着他温柔又缄默的外表，信任他是上帝的传道者。但其实掏钱在各个常住地和山谷里修教堂的是盖勒特。阿不思只相信自己，他对自我的苛刻和谨慎几乎到了一种令人咂舌的地步。他是自我意识里的苦行僧，他将自己修炼成无上真理。  
盖勒特是一位沉默的信徒，阿不思看得出来，因为他的工作他有很多需要告解的内容，没有人可以一身轻松地干着背负性命的工作。但他总是沉默。纽蒙迦德内部有一位专属的牧师，专门为有需要的成员服务。阿不思在他们同居后每天清晨都陪盖勒特去一趟教堂，但是盖勒特坐在告解室里总是一言不发的。他隔窗的瓦莱尔聆听他的沉默，在盖勒特敲窗示意他默述完毕后固定说出代表圣母生子对你的罪行谅解这样的话来。起先阿不思并不明白他封口的理由，直到有一天盖勒特说，他不将这些话说出口，是因为他不能将他的痛苦宣泄在日光下。  
“如果我真的把他说出口，他们就真实地变成了能伤害我的东西。他们会活的。阿尔，我不会给任何人，哪怕是我的信仰神，留下可以伤害我的刀刃。”

盖勒特冲瓦莱尔眨眨眼，瓦莱尔便开始宣读神的祝福和旨意：是神让这对爱侣是受尽恩泽走在日光下的。然而阿不思一切都没有听清。牧师的声音似乎向四周无限拉远，纯白色压向他的骨骼，他需要一句肯定的誓言才能让血液正常地流淌。人们常说婚姻会让人重生，阿不思这会儿觉得自己浑身在烧，指尖抖个不停，无意识地狂吞唾沫。像在进行一场涅槃，他的第一重生命就要瓦解，凤凰将要重生。  
盖勒特的眼睛长久地凝视天国之门——因为他不找个地方盯着，他就要不合规矩地盯着阿不思。他在等。这位虔诚的信徒记得住圣经上的每一句话，但是他头一次觉得这些话漫长的想让人夺过那本经书撕个稀烂扔了。他在裤兜里的手握紧又松开，他想起自己第一次杀人时手心里都没有那么多的汗。  
终于：“你愿意和他终生相守吗？不管贫穷富贵，安乐困苦，终生不渝？”  
盖勒特吐出长长的一口气，他觉得自己声音闷得像即将到来的雷。  
“我愿意。”  
盖勒特的声音在空气里漫开。雷声落下，第一把火被点燃。  
瓦莱尔转向阿不思，说出同样的誓言，盖勒特也转向他，此刻他的眼睛终于能看进这片海。阿不思的嘴唇微微张开，第一个音节像是梗在喉咙里，但是后续的声音迫不及待地闯出来，那么自然而然的。火焰终于在海面上腾起，穹顶下他看到他和盖勒特各自融化了又融合到一起。  
“我愿意。”  
阿不福思尽职地递上婚戒（盖勒特发誓他看到阿不福思瞪了他一眼，但是事后阿不思表示自己什么都没看到），阿里安娜压抑住自己的一声抽泣。  
“现在你可以亲吻你的爱侣了。”  
还没等牧师说完，盖勒特就抚上阿不思的脸颊，这么多年他们的接吻总是像一场凶狠的战争，但是这次盖勒特管住了了自己的舌头，他想把最好的总是要留到最后。可是阿不思一改常态的温柔，他强硬地搂过盖勒特的腰，盖勒特没有意料到这一招，明显地没有站好，两个男人的胸膛重重地撞在一起。底下活泼的下属开始吹起口哨不要命地鼓掌，盖勒特怀疑地听到了阿不思喉咙里抑住的一声气音。阿不思的手掌拢住盖勒特的侧脸不让他反击，舌尖密密地扫过他的嘴唇，他想：盖勒特的嘴唇太干了，今早应该给他留一只润唇膏。盖勒特口腔里湿热诱人，他的舌头大摇大摆闯进去，盖勒特恶狠狠地勾住他，像是要证明谁才是掌握先发权的那一个。但是阿不思在这个吻即将变质成一场当众性爱的前一秒退开了。他挑衅地结束了吻，恣意张扬舔了舔嘴唇，流淌的蜜一样的眼光从眼皮下向他伸出手来，色气逼人地扇了一下盖勒特的脸庞。

 

6.致辞

盖勒特和阿不思坐在长桌的中间，他们双双捂住了自己的脸。丢人啊，阿不思嘶嘶地同盖勒特咬耳朵，我想把我弟弟从话筒前揪下来。盖勒特同样丢人，谁让你叫他做伴郎，这下好了。高举香槟的阿不福思明显要向着所有宾客揭穿他们的老底，尽管有资格来参加婚礼的人都是了解他们生命中每一站的亲密人士，但这不代表他们可以在婚礼上再听一遍今日主角的成长丑事。  
谁不想尝一口鲜艳活泼又裹着傻气糖衣的甜点呢。阿不福思简直就是活的丑事喷泉。  
“盖勒特格林德沃，我的哥夫，”致敬的酒杯再一次迎向了主席，盖勒特在阿不思的安抚下举起了自己的酒杯向他示意，盖勒特发誓他看到阿不福思的尖牙利嘴都涂着毒液“他在那个大雨淋漓的雨夜，爬上了我家年久失修的外墙。巴沙特女士，您还记得我母亲大半夜举着那把猎枪站在阿不思的房间里就为了给这小子来那么一枪吗？”  
人群又开始不要命地吹口哨。通身贵气精神矍铄的巴沙特女士已经是一位了不得的女性权贵，她换下一杯新的香槟，向再次捂住了脸的侄子侄媳举杯。  
“我们为什么要让他们占据我们私生活的大部分时光呢阿尔，”盖勒特可以临枪口而面不改色，但是一提到年轻时的事情耳朵根像能滴血，他握紧了阿不思的手，几乎要把声音埋进两个人交叠的掌心里去，“他们简直就像活的秘密播放机。”  
阿不思也好不到哪里去，他一边盯着奥瑞利乌斯，一边冲阿里安娜使眼色。阿里安娜显然在准备下一个讲话时要抖什么故事，阿不思明显看到阿里安娜在偷笑。  
很明显阿不福思的故事并没有讲完，他执着于在这个千载难逢的机会里和宾客抖落掉盖勒特的最后一层脸皮，他已经嘴不停地讲了二十分钟他们当年的雨夜跳窗，谷仓被捉，山坡被逮等一系列名为邓布利多和他的混球男友的单口相声，阿里安娜还在座位里眼神示意他给她留两件事儿说一说，以免她一会儿没有话题。  
“总之——”这对新人感恩地立刻抬起他们的酒杯，全场还沉浸在刚刚的哄笑里，但是阿不福思的声音十分寂静，“祝福你哥哥，还有盖勒特。祝你们有一个美好的未来。”  
嚯，盖勒特不自知地扬起眉毛，阿不思也兴奋地捏了一下他的手，阿不福思这是第一次称呼格林德沃为盖勒特。

而当阿里安娜唱起他们童年时的自创歌曲时，阿不思几乎要哭成一团。盖勒特的安慰无济于事，阿不思哭得肩膀一抽一抽的。  
眼泪，欢笑，与丑事。盖勒特抿下一口香槟，他的手上都是他丈夫的眼泪和鼻涕泡，但是这让他心里无比轻快。

“致格林德沃与邓布利多！”他们在最后举杯，欢呼声几乎要掀开房顶。两只戴着婚戒的手紧紧交握在一起，无论还有多少岁月，他们都不会再分开。

 

后记.蜜月

一夜尽兴的性爱之后，阿不思懒洋洋地睁开眼和他失眠的丈夫说早安。盖勒特看他的眼神一如那年谷仓的凌晨，但是很快他的注意力就被他大腿上鬼鬼祟祟摸上来的一只手攥住了。阿不思温暖的手掌包裹住他半勃的性器，亢奋了一夜的阴茎在他的侍弄下又有抬头的趋势。阿不思游进盖勒特的怀里，昨晚射进他女穴的精液这会儿流出来，黏糊糊得沾满了他的大腿根。他就引领着盖勒特的一只手去摸他肿胀着的阴唇，摁压湿漉漉的阴蒂，他用两条腿微妙又诱引地夹他的手臂，他把滚烫的呼吸倾吐在盖勒特颤抖的嘴唇上。  
“他们一直说我是性欲旺盛的独裁者，可是明明你才是，阿尔。”盖勒特张开嘴，阿不思滑腻的舌头就迫不及待地闯进去，游蛇占据了暖巢，便就堂而皇之地称王称霸。  
“你不喜欢吗？盖尔？”他缓慢地抚弄着盖勒特的阴茎，柔软的指腹有节奏地撸过龟头，然后手掌心包住茎身，像握住不可一世的权杖。被子里阿不思的体温疯狂升高，盖勒特一手搭着他腰间就能摸到一层黏腻腻的汗，可阿不思尝够了他的嘴唇，吻一步步落到把吻落到盖勒特的胸膛，齿牙一会儿挑衅地嘬咬盖勒特的乳头，一会儿又虔诚地吻着盖勒特的心跳与呼吸，“我只在你面前，我的爱，你一个人的面前，发了疯一样的想要做爱。哪怕是开会，哪怕是出任务，哪怕是每天面对那么高的文件的时候，我就只想和你做爱。你要打理你的帝国，我要稳固我的国家，你只要为此我付出了什么吗——？”  
盖勒特一把将湿淋淋的被子掀开，两幅精壮的躯体像蛇一样交缠，阿不思委屈的、恼恨的面孔暴露在日光下。不会有人看到他的这一面了，谁都不会拥有这样的阿尔，盖勒特骄傲地臆想着，两臂撑在他肩膀外俯视着投射下一片阴影，好似恶龙理所应当坐拥他的财宝。他异色的眼瞳饶有兴趣地打量相伴多年的爱侣，就像他对他这点儿咬牙切齿的痛苦一无所知一般。  
“是什么？”  
他哄着，亲着，劝着，要听那个和他心中的答案一样的答案。  
“我放弃了和你随时做爱。盖尔，我一离开你，就觉得浑身作痒，从里到外都是的。可他们偏偏，没有人——”  
盖勒特立刻咬住了他的咽喉，阿不思坏笑着用拇指搓紧了他的龟头做回应，他在他的一口白津津的利齿下笑得浑身发抖。  
“没有人能像你这样满足我。”

狼的眼睛一亮，毫不犹豫的亮出了所有的招数——他们是旗鼓相当的伴侣，如果亲吻时不收紧牙都能轻易地咬穿对方的喉咙。盖勒特拉开他的腿，被操了一夜的小穴红肿地陈躺在他眼皮下，随着阿不思的呼吸湿淋淋地翕动着，可是一夜过来后的精液黏糊糊地沾满他的阴蒂阴唇，这会儿看起来倒像淋了蜜糖的烂熟红果。  
阿不思仰躺在床上，乖顺地把一只尚且幸存的枕头塞到腰下，他垫高了自己的屁股，把一只脚踩在他肚皮上，盖勒特就福至心灵地跪下来，捉住他的脚背吻了一口。阿不思把脚背抽出来，踩在他肩膀上，抬高了下巴：“舔我。”  
带着厚茧的拇指很快就剥开阴唇，阿不思到西一口气，把住了自己腿用劲地分向两边，盖勒特凝视着不停分泌汁水的熟穴，俯下身先亲吻了他郁躁抖动的阴茎，吻沿着茎身挪向阴蒂，不过盖勒特很快放过了那个颤抖的小红豆，湿软的舌头直接伸进了阴部。阿不思的头在床单上难耐地蹭动，他又开始出汗，并且香的不可思议。  
盖勒特把两指伸在他嘴边，阿不思就乖乖地舔湿他。当盖勒特第二次舔上他女穴时候他叫的就像一切发春的物种，一声声勾的盖勒特下体发疼。盖勒特把两指缓慢地塞进去，阿不思顺从地绞紧，并企图将手指送的更深。盖勒特俯下身，他嘴里还有阿不思穴内泌出的汁水，他们心安理得地分享了一个腥臊的吻。阿不思总是勇于尝试他们两个的各种体液，口水、汗水、血水、泪水、精液、潮吹，他咂嘬着盖勒特嘴角胡须上留存的最后一点，整个人激动的鼻尖红彤彤的，“我可真香。”  
盖勒特缓慢地加了一个手指，他在阿不思的胸口流连踟蹰，生养过奥瑞利乌斯的胸口变得更软更翘，盖勒特总怀疑他哪天母性大发二度产乳。阿不思等他三根手指准备得差不多去的时候，小腿蹭了蹭他的肩头，“来嘛，我准备——”

下一秒，他们卧室的墙被整面炸开！砖石被冲击波震的崩散开来，盖勒特下意识地护住了阿不思，两个人抱紧了从床的另一侧滚落下去。阿不思被卷起的余波震的耳鸣，短暂的耳鸣让他头疼欲裂。  
他迷迷糊糊地看到盖勒特的口型，回答的嗓门出奇的大：“盖尔！你说什么！我听不见！”  
“干！”盖勒特一咬牙，迅速地从床沿抬起头，本来沿墙放置的衣柜已经被彻底炸烂，一个灌着风的大洞在他们的斜前方。他脑袋里呼噜噜地直转，就近藏到床下还能有一分钟的防御时效，然后就带着阿不思下秘密车库。  
一只耳朵几乎半聋的盖勒特对突袭的炸弹在这么多年里已经习惯得差不多了，他迅速摸排了一下阿不思有没有骨头受伤，最主要的腿还能不能动，是否有致命的血管破裂，万幸的是都没有大恙。盖勒特听到百米开外直升机的轰鸣，他拽起阿不思立刻捡拾地板上的外套和鞋子把自己护住，然后推搡着滚进床底下。  
他们躺在床底，抬头就是床板下藏的是整套的枪支弹药、十枚手榴弹以及简易通讯设备和药品。阿不思在甩开耳鸣后立刻拨通暗号，但是第二枚导弹已经炸向了他们蜜月别墅楼下的餐厅和花园，盖勒特再次压上来抱住阿不思的头部，他们明显感受到楼板震颤了一下。  
“钢琴没了。”阿不思心有戚戚，“那可是奥瑞利乌斯最喜欢的一架。”  
“操！我们回去了再买。”格林德沃这时把装好的第一把枪塞进爱人的怀里，卫星电话另一头的文达已经传来回复，离他们最近的小队正在赶来，他们只需要再坚持五分钟。格林德沃的脸此刻彻底冷下来，他从床板上拽下来一只战术手表，摁下了五分钟的倒计时。灰和碎渣溅了他们满身，他的后背甚至还被玻璃和木头划破，他感到睡袍后背上有扩散开的潮湿感。但是他的脑子里一直在翻看自己的仇家列表，所有人名字都被他重新翻出来咀嚼，可是邓布利多却开心地笑起来。  
“这就是我们的生活了，盖尔。”他再次检查了自己的枪，把十枚手榴弹安放在各个口袋里，他的手臂渗血，眼睛却明亮的吓人，“别死了。”  
他们在第三枚导弹射进卧室前分享了最后一个吻，牙齿咬上嘴唇，舌头互相撕扯，呼吸烫伤了彼此的眼睛，他们都看到血红的眼眶。  
几架直升机上架满了枪口，荷枪实弹的杀手正在从各个角度杀进卧室。冰冷的机械声从高音喇叭里伸出手脚，“听说你们结婚了，格林德沃先生和邓布利多先生，这是我送给你们的第一份结婚礼物。”  
格林德沃哼了一声，他趴在地上，一点点地挪出床底，借着一屋的狼藉残渣藏起自己的挪动轨迹。他的枪口对准了第一架离自己最近的直升机，邓布利多也紧随其后，他端着枪守住了格林德沃的背后，正如他安心地把自己的背后交给了格林德沃。  
总有那些不知好歹的家伙以为自己能攥住这对新婚夫夫的喉咙，但事实是——没有人可以左右他们的生命，他们的生命线只刻在对方的手心里。  
两位生物链顶尖的绝对捕食者在开战前的最后一刻，在彼此的对视里戴上了嗜杀者的面具。在几架直升机打出的重重光束里，开始了精准绝命的反杀。

END

END后的后记1  
听说自家一双亲爹度蜜月时候被偷袭了，还打烂了自己“最爱的”琴，一直被摁着头学音乐的奥瑞利乌斯在爹面前落了几滴假模假样舍不得钢琴朋友的眼泪，心里头的兴奋的恨不得再拽着老猎犬在草地上滚个十来圈。  
结果半个月后他在家里又看到了一模一样的钢琴。小伙子年纪轻轻就吃了说谎的苦头。他爸阿不思欣慰地抚摸着他软趴下去的毛绒脑袋顶：你父亲一声不吭把别人的订单截给你了，这个琴本来好难买的，没想到你那么喜欢音乐，但是爸爸觉得值得。  
奥瑞利乌斯：干。

END后的后记2  
好端端的蜜月给人毁了，盖勒特还是心里头不痛快。阿不思在整件事都水落石出之后被郁闷的盖勒特摁着操了个几天几夜，两个人好容易可以在床上正经聊这码子事的时候，已经是半年后了。  
盖勒特自己找了块岛，修了别墅和安保系统，两个人即将美滋滋甩下儿子甩开下属决定过这个来之不易的蜜月的档口，阿不思突然开始身体不舒服，症状大概是饮食不振，呕吐不止，看谁都不爽，盖勒特多亲一口嫌口水哈拉，少亲一口闷着头不开心。  
盖勒特摸着没涂发蜡的脑袋，琢磨着自己的第二次蜜月可能也要泡汤了。  
后来蜜月计划一直被顺延到自家老三出生之后才开始实施。


End file.
